


【利威尔x你】一场囚禁

by hulimeimei



Category: huli - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulimeimei/pseuds/hulimeimei





	【利威尔x你】一场囚禁

推开那扇做旧的酒吧门，里面人声鼎沸。  
今天好像没有在营业，就连埃尔文也不在吧台前，里面的场子热热闹闹一片。  
你悄悄靠近，看见人内场被撤走了桌子垒成一个小型的演武场，人群簇拥着利威尔，他脚边躺着一个倒地的青年。  
“嫂子？”  
有一个人先说话剩下的声音全都敛了下来，“嫂子来了。”  
“你们在干嘛？”你小心翼翼地问。  
“在比赛！老大说打赢了他就给换辆新的SUV呢！牌子随便挑！”  
“唔……我也想要诶。”你看向利威尔。  
“你想要车？”  
“不会开我可以要别的啊~我们比比？”话一出来身边的手下立马就炸了锅。  
利威尔勾了勾嘴角你的不自量力快要把他逗笑，“你确定？”  
“打架我可打不过你，我们比扳手腕。”  
“我让你一只手。”他胜券在握。  
你两只手对他那也未必有胜算，毕竟他一拳能打掉别人半口牙你是亲眼见过的。身边的弟兄立马搬了桌椅来，“大哥加油啊！我押你！”  
“大哥对嫂子可不能放水啊！”  
眼看押注利威尔的人们越来越多你撇撇嘴:“偶尔也相信一下我啊，押我不赔的。”  
你两只手握住他，伊莎贝拉做裁判保证你们的手保持中立。身边人群聚集起来。  
“3…2…1！开始！”  
“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦大哥加油啊！！！”  
“嫂子我看好你！！”  
酒吧里的气氛被推向最高，你双手握住他很努力的把他往自己的方向掰，用力到鼓起腮帮憋红了一张脸。你略显吃力地看向他，可他还有心情用空闲的手撑起下巴欣赏你吃力的模样。他根本就没有用全力！！每次你都觉得能掰动他并且就快压向桌面胜利在望时他就再轻轻松松给你掰回原地让你白费一番力气。他现在居然还有空闲戳你鼓起的腮帮子！  
武的不行你打算智取:“利威尔，看我的眼睛。mua～”  
就在他分神的那一瞬间你立刻抓住了转机把他的手磕向桌面。“赢了！！！”你高呼。  
与此同时伊莎贝拉爆笑出来，她趴在赌桌上把身下的钞票全都扒进自己怀里:“谢谢哥哥们！！我今天赚翻了！！大嫂我从今天起就是你的第一粉头！！法兰我请你喝酒啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”  
只有伊莎贝拉为首的个别人才压在你身上押了赌注，万幸的是你没让他们失望，赚翻了！  
利威尔坐在老板椅上挑挑眉，觉得你的本事是越来越大了。“好吧，你要什么。”  
你对着刚才被他握住的那只手左看右看，突然就想到了什么。“镯子吧，我缺个镯子。”  
“金的？”他问你。  
“俗不俗啊，”你看他一眼。“玉的。”  
“嗯……。”他撑着头想了想，“法兰啊，去把我仓库里那只原石拿出来给她打镯子吧。”  
“我平时看都不让看的原石吗？”法兰结舌。  
你眨眨眼睛看向伊莎贝拉，“那是什么。”  
“就是切出来是什么形状就是什么形状的没经过打磨加工天然的玉石。”  
“很贵吗？”你问。  
“这么给你说吧，”伊莎贝拉拍拍你的肩，“拍卖出去的话大概够咱们什么都不干白吃白喝活十年。”  
“有一年别人送大哥的，大哥知道是好东西平时看都不让我们看的。这么大一块，”她给你比划着，“全都给你拿去磨镯子了。”  
“你也觉得大材小用吧？打成镯子那就不怎么值钱了。”法兰哭丧个脸。  
“大哥会在乎是否值钱？你难道还看不出来在大哥心里什么东西最贵吗……。”伊莎贝拉耸耸肩，“我劝你早点去，还能多给那块宝贝拍两张遗像。”  
法兰冲了出去。  
这么贵，你可赚翻了。  
利威尔站起来，揽着你走出人群来到吧台边给你兑了杯柠檬水。  
他站在吧台里面，你看着他低着眼睛给你切柠檬。D街区最牛逼的黑老大，正在挽着袖子给你一个人切柠檬兑水。“利威，我还想跟你要个东西。”你想起你今天的来意。  
“你讲。”他抬头看你一眼。  
“我想出去工作。”  
他看着你的眼睛。  
“我的伤已经好了，而且都过去这么久了。”全天下只有你敢让他给你泡水，还得了便宜又卖乖。“我不能一直被你养着啊…，感觉我好像没什么用的样子。所以我想出去找工作，行吗？”  
他在水池洗了手，把瓷白的一截手腕儿伸给你，“再来，赢了就答应你。”  
你如临大敌，“我赢不了你的。”  
“刚刚不就赢了吗，这回我用左手。”他冲你转转手腕，“输了就得听我的。”  
是左手你也未必能赢他，刚刚只能说是耍小聪明运气好，这下黔驴技穷的你实在不知道怎么办了。  
“来试试。”他叫你。  
你抱着试试的心态再一次握住他的手掌。  
在你准备发力的时候他突然凑过来，在远离人群的昏暗吧台，吻了你。  
和你把他磕在桌子上的力气不同，他在你快要碰到桌面的时候及时收了力避免你的手背磕在桌子上。昏暗的吧台里外你听见他贴在你的嘴唇上说:  
跟你学的。

你再次睁开眼睛看见昏暗的不能再昏暗的烛光，你想抬手揉揉眼睛却发现手腕沉沉还伴随着铁链的碰撞声。  
你坐起来看见他站在铁栏外。  
“利威尔？”  
“外面都在说我养了只金丝雀，倒不如坐实了名声真的把你关起来。”  
“啊？”  
“你说了输了之后任我摆布，不能反悔。”他把钥匙在手里转了一圈，“而且我一会儿看不见你你就容易被人捅刀子，倒不如关在眼前放心些。”  
“利威尔……。”  
你想说那是个意外却被他打断了，“你放心，这里没有老鼠，虽然是个囚禁室但也没有别人的牙齿和指甲，每天来看你的人只有我，你只能和我待在一起了。”他在你眼前晃晃钥匙然后把它揣进口袋里，“我还有事，晚上来看你。”  
他没有理会你的挣扎和呼唤直到空旷的走廊里再也传不出他的脚步声。  
你被他关了起来他留给你的只有贴身的内衣裤和一件大了一圈明显是他的白衬衫。手铐铐在右手的白衬衫上另一端锁着床头，也就是说你的活动范围只有床的附近，连铁栏的边缘都触摸不到。没有手机没有灯光，只有牢笼外面的墙壁上闪着两点忽明忽暗的烛光。这是他留给你的所有东西。  
哦，还有被褥。空气阴冷你推测是某个属于他的地下室，好在被褥足够厚实他还不想你冻坏了身子。你被他养着，以一种最像宠物的方式养着。  
你把自己缩在床上等他回来。现在你的世界就真的只有他了。  
时间过去了好久，久到你都睡了一觉还坐起来自己发了好一会儿呆楼道里才传来脚步声。他给你带了饭回来，香气从他手里提着的保温桶散发出来。“利威尔！”你喊他。  
他开门进来然后从里面锁上。  
“利威我渴。”  
他走去监狱的另一角落传来液体倾倒的声音，你这才发现原来这里还有张桌子和水壶。可是有也没用，你够不到就是了。  
他把被子递到唇边，你就着他的手咕咚咕咚喝水，他问你，“过得如何？”在这个昏暗的地下室利威尔和外面那两只蜡烛是你唯一的光源。  
“不太好。”说着你就要往他怀里钻，拉开他的西装贴着他的衬衫说话。“利威尔放了我好不好？我哪里都都不去的。”  
你今天仔细想过到底是哪一句话说错了让他有把你关起来的想法，是那句你想找工作。你在医院躺了一个月再好的工作也被躺没了，而他却左手事业右手爱情两不误，身体已经好了你不想终日无所事事的躺着，总想找点事做，可他利威尔是什么人，还养不起你一个闲杂人等？你深知自己在他心里分量不轻，而一统D街区的老大的占有欲也不是一星半点，可是你想出去工作并不代表你会离开他啊，只不过和以前一样不能时时刻刻都能见到他罢了。你觉得与其跟这个臭脾气的男人逆着来不如先配合他让他玩儿两天禁闭，等他没那么在意的时候撒撒娇服个软必要的时候掉两滴眼泪他总会心软的。  
你见他不太有动作于是故意放软了声音，“手铐好重，勒的手疼，反正你都回来了我也跑不掉了，就把手铐解了吧？利威尔~。”  
他拉过你的手腕看了看果然解开了束缚。得到甜头你更加愿意往他怀里钻，“地下室好冷。”  
他摸摸你的头，他喜欢你的乖顺:“不饿吗？”  
“饿！”是真的饿，你一整天都在等他回来伸手要去够他手边的保温桶。  
他自顾自打开盒饭把饭菜夹到你嘴边:“不是手疼？我喂你。”  
吃过饭他也没有离开陪你一起睡在地下室，一手支撑着头一手玩弄你的发梢。“这里不太方便，买个郊区的别墅把你关起来？中国有一个词叫金屋藏娇。”  
你瞅了瞅这四面石砖墙哪里有“金屋”的样子，反正说到底还是要把你关起来，你往他怀里蹭蹭脑袋，“不要。”  
他时不时的会出去然后定时带着三餐回来，偶尔陪你一起吃。你在这里谈不上少食，但缺衣是真的，因为他说“反正你都不用见人了，衣服也不要买了”，就只留给你一件能换洗的属于他的白衬衫，——你的浑身上下只能是他也只能有他。  
你数着他陪你睡觉的次数，知道大概是被他锁了一个星期。他当然知道地下室阴冷不舒服，所以偶尔在阳光很好的白天抱着你上楼晒太阳，这个时候手铐的一端被他牵着。  
你抬手晃晃沉重的镣铐，“还说镯子呢，一下从玉的变成铁的，还是这么大个儿的。”你冲他撇撇嘴，“我还真是赚到了呢。”  
他走上前揉揉你的头发。  
他抱着你回地下室你  
一股脑扑回床上铁链挂在手腕上叮叮当当响，你看着他从里面把门锁好。  
“嘶……。”你倒吸一口冷气，“利威尔我突然肚子疼。”  
“哪里？”他走过来看你。  
在他落坐在床边的那一瞬间你翻身骑到他身上抢夺钥匙，你看着他惊愕的眼神自豪地笑笑但是并没有急于给自己开锁。  
“要关就一起关着吧。” 你把钥匙丢出铁栏外。

你把手指插进他的头发里，掌心触碰到他脑后规矩的短发。有点扎更多的是痒，连掌心都是他给的快感。  
他把头埋在你的胸前粗重喘息，对着那雪白柔软的地方又亲又舔。  
你被他撩拨的乱了气息，手指胡乱穿插在他的柔软的头发里，把他的发型弄得更乱了。“利威，吻我。”  
他闻言抬起身子把手指从湿润绵软的地方抽出来，你们交换了一个细腻绵长的吻。  
口齿间被拉出透明的丝线，你们额头相抵交换彼此的呼吸。你感觉那里被抵上一个炙热的硬挺。  
他把你的腿抬高扶着那物一点点进入甬道，手里没了寄托你把指尖按向床单，他察觉你的小动作把手伸出来与你十指相扣还给你等同的力量。你每动一下手腕上的手铐连着链子就撞在一起发出沉重压抑的碰撞声。  
他猛地一挺腰把你唇齿间逼出一声难耐的低吟。“你别想离开我，”他一点点顶弄磨着那一点漫不经心的撞。 “跑了也没关系，我会让手下的人天涯海角的去抓你。你总会回来的。”  
被他手底下的人追逐那可就真的是亡命天涯了，你被他折磨的难受低声哭叫可他就是不肯给你个痛快，体内痒的宛如万只蚂蚁在啃咬。再说了你可从来没有说要离开他！你用劲晃了晃头咬着牙嘲讽他，“就这么点力气你是不是没吃饭？”  
“嗬，”他几乎笑出来，“把你关了几天不止小聪明连胆子也变大了，我是不是太宠你了。”  
你受不了他这样的折磨:“那就证明给我看啊！”  
“这可是你说的。”  
他疯狂的抽送，有节奏带着水渍的啪啪声回响在这间密室，他支撑着身体在你上方居高临下欣赏着你因为快感渐渐潮红失控的面孔。他俯下身用嘴唇贴着你的耳朵，“想叫就叫出来，这里没人。”  
他的喘息和低沉的嗓音传进你的耳孔，你用耳朵和全部的神经末梢感受他，他还不断揉你的腰，一手富有闲暇的揉搓你的花核，快感灭顶而来，你终于抑制不住声音呻吟伴随着喘息从嘴巴里跑出来。  
“利威，利威。”你喊他的名字。  
“我在。”他握住你的手。他是你的利威尔没错了，他的力量，他的节奏都是你所熟悉的，他都快要把你撞到床外面去了。  
可是你还不知足。“再快点。”  
他用鼻息笑笑，他知道你快到了。  
一声绵软拔高的叹息你比他先一步登顶了。  
可是他仍然在你体内驰骋一点慢下来的意思都没有，瘫软敏感的内壁再也禁不起这样的折腾你哭叫出声:“利威尔。”  
就在这时你看见了他的脸。  
他因为挺身而晃动的头发，因为用力而滴在你小腹上的汗水，他眯起的烟蓝色眼睛，还有他意乱情迷抑制不住的粗重喘息。  
你突然就不想喊停了。  
因为这所有的一切，都是因为你。  
他被情欲笼罩烟蓝色的眼睛里，只有你。  
是不是这会儿要什么他都会给你，天上的星星月亮或者是那虚无缥缈的自由。去他的自由，你心甘情愿被他栓一辈子。就做他的金丝雀吧，永远在他身边，为他停留，甘愿走进牢笼的金丝雀。  
反正有他陪着你，折一辈子进去也不算亏。  
你突然就笑了，再一次把腿缠紧他的腰，攀附着他的脊背吻他的嘴唇。  
“利威尔，干我。就现在。”  
胸前被他揉捏成各自形状，又舔又吮小乳尖上湿淋淋泛着水光，大腿内侧被磨蹭到发红，小屁股桃儿似的被他掐出水被撞得发麻， 他借着你的身体做最后的冲刺，一身闷哼你们一起登上顶峰。  
他整个人都压在你身上在你身上平复喘息。  
你们滚乱了被子，弄湿了床单。  
不知道等他醒来收拾床铺的时候脸色要有多么的不好看。

“你不是说嫂子出国了吗？还能把你关在这儿？”法兰从远处把钥匙捡起来放到他手里。一瞬间，他突然就明白了利威尔赤裸上身出现在这里的原因，因为在利威尔身后，在烛光照不到的地方，里面还有其他人。他还想继续朝里面望几眼却被利威尔的目光硬生生逼了回来。法兰笑起来，“还是老大会玩儿。”  
“少废话，我要的东西你带来了吗。”  
“我没把伊莎贝拉带来是非常明智的选择。”他把一个小黑盒子给利威尔。“没什么事我可就不打扰了。”  
他看着法兰离开回到床边凝视你的睡颜。他轻地不能再轻的打开你的手铐，取而代之的是一只成色很好的玉镯。  
他慢慢等着你醒来直到你发现那只玉镯。你把它从手腕上取下来对着笼外的烛光隐隐约约看见内圈里有一个“Ackerman” 。  
你笑起来，“谁说要跟你姓了。”  
“收了我那么贵的镯子还不愿意做我的人？你可真会占便宜。”  
你笑嘻嘻地往他怀里钻，“反正都是你的，姓什么无所谓。”  
他揽着你一下一下摸你的头发:“我想过了……最近帮里事多我没有办法时常来看你所以让你出去也不是不可以。你想工作的事我也同意，但是你的上下班必须有人接送你同意吗？”  
“同意！”  
“真的是…，”他轻叹一口气:“本来这里就人手不够了，不知道来我跟前帮忙居然还要去给别人打工。脑子坏掉了吗你。”  
“给你帮忙你给我发工资吗？”  
“你觉得和外面的人比起来我会更加亏待你吗？”  
“性质不一样嘛，”你笑眯眯地往他怀里拱，“那我什么时候能出去。”  
他掐一下你的腰，“等你休息好了。”  
他将衣服手机还给你，牵着你的手走出地下室，等了一会儿有车来接，伊莎贝拉还在车里就急急忙忙给你打招呼:“大嫂国外好玩儿吗？？”  
“啊？”利威尔护着你上车，你把疑问的目光丢给他。他在你身边坐好淡定地把目光给你抛回去。  
“啊～哈哈，还不赖。”你学着他的语气在后视镜看不见的地方悄悄去掐他的腿。


End file.
